criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Bertrand Dwendal
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C15App = true | Name = Bertrand Dwendal | AKA = King Bertrand Dwendal | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race =Human | Class = | Age = 68 | Alignment = | Languages =Common | Status =Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Rexxentrum; Dwendalian Empire; Wildemount. | Family = | Connections = Vengeance target of Anna Ripley Cerberus Assembly Princess Serena Dwendal | Profession = Ruler of the Dwendalian Empire | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} King Bertrand Dwendal is the king of the Dwendalian Empire in Wildemount and was one of the targets listed on Ripley's gun, "Animus" . As an NPC, Dwendal is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance In 836 P.D., Bertrand Dwendal is a human male in his late sixties. He has wavy dark grey hair falling past his shoulders, a long, thin beard tied from beneath, and he wears the golden crown depicted on the bottom of the crest of the Dwendalian Empire. Personality Bertrand Dwendal is known for being a mighty and authoritarian ruler. Due to his disdain for religious practices and the extensive taxes levied on the Dwendalian citizens, tensions have begun to brim beneath the surface of western Wynandir as whispers of dissent continue to grow. Dwendal requires his subjects to maintain absolute loyalty to the crown, while placing stark control over the lives of the average Dwendalian populace. Biography Background King Bertrand Dwendal seized the estates of the Briarwoods for their practice of necromancy, spurring their flight to Tal'Dorei. He also ordered the arrest of Dr. Ripley, who was initially employed by his government to develop military technology. During the battle against Vecna, King Dwendal refused to send aid claiming that until the scourge arrived on Dwendalian soil, it is of no interest to the Crown of Wildemount. Campaign 2 At the beginning of the campaign (835 P.D.), King Bertrand Dwendal was in his 68th year. Relationships Anna Ripley Dr. Anna Ripley originally was employed by the Dwendalian government as a mid-level developer of military technology, to assist in Dwendal's dominance over western Wynandir. However, when Ripley was discovered to be conducting illegal human experimentation with arcane diseases, the King ordered her to be arrested. Ripley was forced to flee the Dwendalian Empire, or else be court-martialed. Even before Dwendal discovered Ripley's experiments into biological/chemical warfare, bad blood had existed between the King and Ripley . Thus, his name was listed on Ripley's gun Animus, as a target for vengeance. Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia * Ripley's history in the Dwendalian Empire and her history with King Dwendal were revealed by Matthew Mercer during the Fireside Chat. * Bertrand Dwendal is featured on the cover of the Explorer's Guide to Wildemount. * Princess Serena Dwendal was revealed by Chris Perkins during a character creation segment in an interview with Matthew Mercer on Dragon Talk 2/14/20 on the official dnd twitch channel. References Art: Category:Wildemount Category:Rulers Category:Kings of the Dwendalian Empire Category:Kings